


A lot to discuss

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Criminal Mastermind!Merlin, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry has been investigating a series of crimes during his time-off for the last year and he's finally found a solid lead as to who is behind all this.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin
Series: Snapshots of another life [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/301167
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A lot to discuss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](https://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/622714528841498624) by [@writing-prompt-s](https://tmblr.co/mCHB7nLkCLl-ODZ7tdPU9SQ) on tumblr

It’s not unusual for Merlin to get calls from Harry even on days the agent is supposed to be on mandatory leave. Especially since he’s picked up his little side project about a year ago.

Merlin should tell him off, but he knows that prolonged inactivity will just end up driving Harry mad. He would feel different about it if the man was injured in any way, but he’s had tremendous luck on his last few missions and sustained nothing worse than a scratch.

No, this time off is all about his mental health, about his supposed need to relax. Merlin has tried to argue that all his data showed that unlike many others, agent Galahad didn’t get any of the fabled benefits from downtime, but apparently, his lack of a diploma in psychology is enough to dismiss his research entirely.

So while he doesn’t exactly encourage Harry from looking further into the pattern of criminal activities spanning for the last five years he’s uncovered in London, he hasn’t tried to dissuade him either.

Merlin doesn’t think anything will come out of it anyway since Harry hasn’t managed to convince Arthur that Kingsman should get involved. That alone is proof that Merlin is a fool to help him, but Harry is a friend. And friends are supposed to help each other out, aren’t they?

But when he opens Harry’s feed on his tablet as he rides the bullet train home from the manor, he thinks that maybe he should have been more attentive to what Harry has found out so far. Or at least, he should have asked him for more details on his latest findings.

It’s clearly too late now.

“Harry? What are you doing?”

It’s a rhetorical question that Harry completely ignores in favor to continue disabling the security system in front of him.

“Ah, good! You picked up! I’m pretty sure I’ve finally found them! Or well, one of their safe house. I’m hoping there will be enough evidence for Kingsman to take action now. Or at least something that will lead me to such evidence. I might need to borrow your brain, you’re awfully good at finding where the hidden safes are.”

Merlin pinches the bridge of his nose as he watches Harry starts to carefully make his way inside the house, pushing down his anger and reminding himself that Harry is in no real danger. And that even if he was, well, the man can take care of himself.

“Find the kitchen. Third cabinet drawer.”

Harry is so used to listen to Merlin on his mission that he’s already opened the drawer before he stops in confusion. “Merlin? That was oddly specific. Also, there’s just tea in there.”

“Yes. I know.” Merlin closes his eyes for a bit, taking one last calming breath. Time to face the music. “I’m still half an hour away from home, so I’m afraid I’ll have to be a bad host and make you prepare the tea for us. Kettle’s in the cabinet next to the oven.”

There’s a long pause, so long that Merlin fears the call has been disconnected somehow, but then he hears Harry curse under his breath and watches as the man reaches for the chamomile tea. A good choice considering the current situation.

“Hurry up. I feel like we have _a lot_ to discuss.”

It’s hard to get a good read on Harry’s emotions thought the glasses’ audio, but he sounded less angry than Merlin would have expected had he ever predicted this possibility.

“Yes, for once, you’re entirely right.”


End file.
